Survivor #1
by Paul333
Summary: Survivor using characters from all of my stories


Survivor:The Story Version  
  
  
Welcomen to my version of Survivor. My island is inhabited by various characters from  
the different stories by me. One signature thing about Survivor was Jeff Probst as the host  
and he is also in my show. These 20 will compete in games of wit and strength in order to  
win immunity. They also must win the ultimate prize by outwitting,outsmarting, and  
outlasting. The ulimate prizes are 1,000,000 and their own series based upon them.   
Let the games begin.  
  
"I can't belive I'm going onto the survivor island" Jubillee thought as she sat in the plane  
with the other 19 survivors. She would have said it aloud but they were not allowed to  
talk until they landed. She glanced around the silver plane excitedly looking at all the  
people who were on the plane. She didn't recognize many except her x-men teamates  
Jean Grey,Wolverine,Iceman, and Beast. But the people that most excited her were her  
favirote boyband members Justin Timberlake and J.C. Chasez of *Nsync. She winked at  
Justin who looked at her strange but then winked back. "Oh please god let me be with  
them" she thought. There was one person in the corner she couldn't see because he or  
she was hidden in the shadows. "Who is that?" she wondered.   
  
Joey Potter looked over at her boyfriend Pacey who smiled at her and then looked around  
the room. She saw her ex-boyfriend Jack, they broke up because he was gay and also  
waved to him before strarting to scan the people. She saw 5 people in very strange  
costumes. One was in a yellow trenchcoat with hot pink sunglasses while another wore a  
mask with what looked like horns over his face. "Who are they?" she thought. She didn't  
so decided to continue scanning the area a guy with brown spiked hair staring at another  
girl. But what really got on her nerves was the person sitting in the dark whose face she  
couldn't decipher. She didn't really care for music and was suprised to see two members  
of Nsync sitting there. "Aren't they already rich" she wondered. Finally the hidden  
person started to move.  
  
Angel looked around the plane and saw his friends Cordelia and Willow sitting there. He  
smiled at them both and then felt the sunshine on the back of his neck. "I'm just glad I  
didn't smash this ring also" he said looking down at his hand and seeing the twin of the  
ring he had smashed which allowed him to walk around in the sunlight. He looked  
annoyingly at the hidden person in the shadows. Suddenly the mysterious figure leaned  
forward. "Buffy" he almost yelled but then remembered he would be eliminated if he  
said anything so just waved. She waved back but then began scanning the plane also. He  
was suprised when suddenly the intercom came on and said "Prepare for landing" a voice  
said. Jeff Probst walked out and commanded " Do not talk until the plane lands in the   
middle of the island and you have stepped off." "Now look up above you and grab the  
paper hanging in front of you, it tells you what tribe you will be in. " he said as the plane  
landed. Each member of the game grabbed their paper and glanced at it. "You have one  
minute to grab your luxury item and get off the plane" Jeff announced and the group of  
survivors moved into action. Willow jumped off the plane and turned to see her best  
friend Buffy standing there. "What team are you?" Willow asked. "Tabot"she said. "Great  
I'm Pulag" Willow whined. "Well see you later" she cried running to an supplied filled  
box where her team was supposed to meet. Looking on the top she found a letter telling  
the two teams and their ages and luxury items:  
  
PulagTabot  
Willow-22-SpellbookBuffy-24-Stake  
Joey-20-BlanketJack-20-Knife  
Mary-21-Pillow Angel-22-Ring of Power  
Beast-30-Comb for hair Justin-19-Picture of Briteny  
Micheal-19-Flint Jubillee-19-Bubble Gum  
Robby-22-Knife J.C.-24-Lyrics Notebook  
Pacey-20-Picture of his boat Iceman-17-Joke Book  
Jean Grey-29-Picture of Cyclops Cordelia-23-Brush  
Wolverine-Unknown-CigarsIsabelle-19-Cup  
Sam-19-Homecoming CrownMark-22-Hair Spray  
  
***Pulag:Trip to Camp***  
"Hey everybody" Willow said as her group walked up to their box of survival supplies.  
"We can introduce later now everybody grab as much as you can from the box and let's  
get to camp" Micheal ordered. "Look buddy don't try to boss me around" Mary said.   
"Hey look let's just get this stuff to camp and then we'll argue"Pacey said grabbing a tarp  
and a small box of tools from inside the crate. He handed the map to Joey and the two of  
them slowly walked towards the woods to begin the search. "Come on Jean, Hank"  
Wolverine said grabbing a pretty large load of supplies and heading in the same general  
direction. Hank did the same and Jean just grabbed a few items. "Finally someone with  
some sense" Micheal said grabbing the poles and other heavy objects from inside. Mary  
just defiantly walked ahead without a single item. "What's wrong with her?" Sam asked  
Willow. "I used to date her but now she's a complete b@$#@" Robby said taking the  
majority of what was left while Willow and Sam carried the box and lid.  
  
***Tabot:Trip to Camp***  
Meanwhile in Tabot the group was doing a lot better.   
Angel,Justin,J.C. and Mark all took lead and distributed the survival materials out in a  
semi fair basis. Bobby or Iceman as most knew him carried the box with the lid leaving  
the girls with nothing to carry. "The ladies shouldn't have to carry anything" Bobby and  
Justin had both said at the same time. Jublillee losed her eyes. "I have the  
crappiest,strange, and best life all at the same time" she thought. Her thoughts  
were interupted by a sudden breaking of glass. She snapped her eyes open  
and looked towards her bedroom window. She was shocked to see a  
bloodthirsty creature of the night standing there. In other words a vampire.  
She threw the covers off of herself and jumped to her feet. She grabbed the  
old moth eaten chair next to the bed and slammed it on the ground breaking  
off one of the chair legs. She p 


End file.
